Those That are Lost Will Always Find You
by Lila Priceless
Summary: Rukongai has never been a place known for reunions. After years of searching for his lover,Iruka decides to stop looking. This is a Naruto KakaIru fic in a Bleach setting.


"**I'm looking for my husband."**

**Kakashi was expecting the sneers and looks of disgust one might receive announcing he spent his life as an outwardly gay male in a committed relationship with another man rather than hiding his preferences behind closed doors and settling down with a woman like all man regardless of sexual orientation were expected to do. **

**He didn't expect the pity or kindness or looks of resignation that accompanied the words he heard most often, "This is a large place, you may never find him" or "It becomes easier once you let go of the memories and allow yourself to start over. You may find happiness with someone else."**

**On rare occasions he would meet another soul in a similar position and they would give him the same advice, "Don't forget. Whatever you do, don't forget."**

**And so he wandered. North, south, and east before finally heading west; continually seeking and searching for the one person he could not find. He wasn't sure how long he been in this place or how long he'd been looking. Time was measured differently here. He'd forgotten the face and part of the name. All he could remember was that he had to find the dolphin who loved children and a pair of warm brown eyes. **

"**I heard there's a new orphanage in the 74****th**** District"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You think we should go check it out?"**

"**Sounds like easy pickings to me."**

"**Don't be so sure. I heard the man running it is supposed to be like that guy from the 11****th****. You know the one that looks all pretty and girly until you're flat on your face with his foot up your ass."**

"**Doesn't matter. We'll grab one of the brats and see how tough he is then."**

"**Last group said that too" Everyone turned to the barkeeper who had broken the cardinal rule of survival and business ownership in the roughest district of that area – remain unseen and unheard especially when the criminal activity is not directed towards you.**

"**What was that Old Woman?"**

"**You're good customers. The last group was too. I heard one of them grabbed a little girl and the guy did some type of spell and blasted all ten of them at one go."**

**Kakashi raised his head and tilted his ear sideways, not that anyone in that particular establishment had the skills to detect his movement.**

"**I heard the same thing happened to another group." This time a waitress chimed in. "Only he set those guys on fire. He did some type of spell without the incantation. Called it a joozie, jootie, or jootsie or something like 'at."**

"**Doesn't matter what he calls it. What's one guy going to do against all of us?"**

**This time the half the bar laughed raucously and began making plans for the pretty little patron and some of the older and hopefully attractive children.**

**Kakashi waited a few minutes before slipping out of the bar and tracking the group. It wasn't like it was any of his business. He'd learned long ago that the higher number areas were filled with people with low expectations and that he would drive himself mad fighting what he perceived as injustices but they viewed as a regular part of life. But still, there was something about this rumor that just felt right – a man in 74 who was stronger than he looked who'd used jutsu to protect his children. **

**He remained close behind the group for two days before having to stop and search for food. That was another thing he'd learned. Everyone got thirsty but very few people required food. The mere mention of hunger was dangerous in many instances.**

**It was another two days before he found them again. Even without their obvious tracks he would have found the place simply by following the random scarecrows that appeared every few kilometers pointing in a singular direction. **

**The shape of the building was familiar and Kakashi couldn't help thinking it should have red roof and there should be a large tree with a swing-set in the yard. There was a small vegetable garden and two chickens flapping wildly amidst the chaos. There was a smattering of well cared for plant life that could either be ambitious shrubs or sorry excuses for trees. **

**After checking his surroundings he turned his gaze to the group of bandits he'd followed. Twenty of them were attempting to fight a single person and showing some signs of success. Another five were trying to capture fleet-footed children who threw rocks and sharpened sticks with exceptional aim while skillfully evading their grasps. He moved instinctively when one of the bandits managed to get behind the founder of the orphanage, a man with waist length brown tresses. **

**Fighting came easily to Kakashi. If he had any questions regarding to his previous occupation they were answered as he easily disarmed the encroaching bandit before turning and disabling four others. He was a warrior. Fighting alongside this man gave Kakashi a sense of peace he'd almost forgotten existed. They moved together fluidly; their bodies a beautiful choreography of kicks and punches that complemented the others movements. It wasn't long before all twenty-five bandits were defeated and Kakashi was able to face the man he'd rescued.**

**His nose was crooked as though it had been broken and healed improperly but the scar bisecting its bridge remained. There was a gash in the once full lips that corresponded to a missing upper canine but was smiling just the same. The face was thinner and slightly haggard but somehow open and innocent at the same time. His eyes, those large chocolate pools that haunted Kakashi's dreams were the same.**

"**Iruka?"**

"**You're late." Iruka rasped. The wound that ended his life had faded to a scar but the voice that once rattled buildings would never rise above a loud whisper. **

**Kakashi smiled; a real smile that showed unlike Iruka, he now possessed all of his teeth instead of the bridge and partial plate he wore as a ninja. "I got lost on the road of life but thoughts of a brown eyed dolphin guided me." **

"**I looked for you. I looked for you for so long. Everyone told me I'd never find you so I stopped looking. I came to the one place where I knew you would find me and I waited. You never once failed to come home."**

"**7****th**** street, 4****th**** building, western area of shinobi housing - Our old address. 74 West District."**

**Iruka nodded as he wiped the tears from Kakashi's face - Kakashi's perfect face. Even the scar he'd gotten before he received Obito's sharingan was missing. It was a gift only bestowed upon those whose deaths were so horrible that even their souls were scarred by the experience.**

"**Shh, don't cry, love. I'm home."**

"**Welcome back, my love. Welcome back."**


End file.
